


Toe the Line

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [23]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Cash - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny takes extreme measures to get Carly's attention.





	Toe the Line

Their deepest fear was this ending, revolving around betrayal, and it was his fault that it came to fruition; yet he couldn’t let her have the easy out, release her to live a life completely void of knowledge regarding his love for her.  
  
Grandstanding hadn’t been enough, telling the truth did nothing to change her mind, and he feared his reflection when considering what others ways he might prove his love.  
  
“Carly, just…” Johnny continued to walk the ledge of the Metro Court roof, enjoying the fear dancing in her misty blues, “Tell me you’ll listen, really listen, to me.”


End file.
